1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling system, a controlling device, a controlling method, a recording medium and a program. Particularly, the present invention is suitably used in a controlling system for remote-controlling operations of a device connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one controlling system for a controlling device (hereinafter referred to as “controller”) to remote-control operations of a controlled device (hereinafter referred to as “target device”) via a network, there is conceived a controlling system as described below (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-350270 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/579,532).
First, a target device transmits an operation panel, which is stored in advance in a recording medium inside thereof, to a controller via a network. The controller displays the received operation panel at a display device. Then, using a pointing device, a user manipulates a button in the displayed operation panel. Information responsive to the above-mentioned manipulation is transmitted from the controller to the target device. In accordance with the information responsive to the manipulation the target device performs control of the inside of the target device or transmits a new operation panel to the controller. By repeating such operations the controller is able to remote-control operations of the target device via the network.